Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (668 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (640 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (633 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (560 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (500 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (494 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (493 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (484 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (482 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (479 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (455 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (454 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (430 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (426 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (420 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (405 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (393 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (391 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (390 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (387 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (382 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (380 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (376 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (371 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (371 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (367 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (365 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (355 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (352 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (348 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (321 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (315 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (311 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (307 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (306 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (302 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (300 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (300 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (296 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (290 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (289 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (282 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (281 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (277 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (276 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (276 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (275 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (272 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (270 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (270 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (268 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (266 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (260 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (258 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (258 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (257 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (252 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (252 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (251 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (242 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (242 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (239 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (238 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (235 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (233 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (227 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (224 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (220 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (220 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (219 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (217 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (216 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (216 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (215 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (215 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (214 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (213 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (212 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (211 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (211 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (210 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (207 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (206 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (206 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (206 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (205 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (205 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (205 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (205 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (204 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia